The present invention relates to a drilling tool with a drill head having an end face which is directed in the feed direction and which face has a main bit forming a drill point located on the drill axis and which bit is inclined in substantially a roof-shaped manner on either side, and the head has drilling dust grooves.
For example German patents 43 38 677 and 35 00 202 disclose drilling tools with a main bit which extends over the entire drill head of the drilling tool determine the hole diameter and which bit is constructed in a radially and axially symmetrical manner as a cutting element. Such drilling tools give an unsatisfactory drilling rate and/or require high force expenditure. In addition, a symmetrical cutting edge construction can give rise to transverse vibrations, which can lead to a geometrically non-uniform hole shape.